falloutfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Welsh Republican Armed Forces
The Welsh Republican Armed Forces are the military forces the Republic of Wales and the direct successor to the Welsh Liberation Front. The WRA consists of three branches, the Welsh Republican Army, Welsh Republican Navy, and Welsh Republican Air Force, with all three branches having a total of about 35,000 personnel. The Welsh Armed Forces make use of the pre-war British Army 160th (Welsh Brigade) insignia as their insignia. Branches Army The Welsh Army consists of four divisions, or about 20,000 men total, each consisting of 5000 men, divided into two infantry, one cavalry, one artillery, and one mechanized brigade of about 1000 personnel, with each brigade also having various supporting units, including medical, engineering, and supply personnel. Mechanized units are further subdivided into mechanized infantry transported in pre-war trucks and converted civilian vehicles such as Technicals, armored infantry transported in pre-war APCs, and armored regiments, equipped with pre-war tanks. Navy Welsh Navy controls 12 large vessels and about 100 smaller vessels. Of the larger ships, three are pre-war warships, a guided missile frigate and two missile boats, while the other ten are converted from pre-war civilian vessels such as container ships armed with various mounted guns ranging from machine guns to howitzers. The remainder of the navy consists of about 100 smaller vessels such as converted fishing trawlers and tugboats, but also five pre-war Sabre-class light patrol craft. The Welsh Navy operates exclusively near the coasts in the Bristol Channel and Irish Sea. Including both ship's crews and dockyard personnel, the Welsh Navy has about 10,000 personnel. Air Force The Welsh Air Force is by the smallest of the Welsh Armed Forces, given the rarity of working pre-war aircraft. The core of their air forces are ten refurbished DH-250 jet fighters based at St. Athan and Cardiff air bases. The remainder of the air fleet consists of 23 helicopters, a mix of Westland Lynx, Sikorsky Sea King, and Westland WAH-56 Cheyenne helicopters, as well as 25 pre-war piston-engine aircraft, many of the being of the Cessna Atomic and Piper Fusion Cub series, but also including four Douglas DC-2s and even two refurbished Spitfires taking from museums. In 2289, the Welsh Air Force also received a delivery of 30 biplanes constructed post-war in the New Irish Republic. Special Combat Services The SCS are the special forces of the Welsh Republican Military, consisting of only 800 men, 400 in the Army's Special Air Service and 400 in the Navy's Special Boat Service. Both of the SCS units are modeled after the pre-war British SAS and SBS, and the are the most highly selective units, requiring prespective members to pass grueling tests of endurance, including long-distance treks through the mountains of the Brecon Beacons in full combat gear, long-distance swimming in the cold waters of the Irish Sea and Bristol Channel, and parachute training (given the rarity of pre-war aircraft, the only forces in the Welsh Armed forces trained for airborne operations). Only about 10% of prespective trainees successfully make the cut. Organization Equipment Small Arms Special Issue Small Arms *'SIG Sauer ''Jagdpistole ' (12.7mm SIG): Swiss-made 12.7mm heavy pistol, used mostly by SCS and some officers *'Sterling Submachine Gun''' (9mm): SMG, older model, common with reserves, MPs, and base security. *'TDI Katar' (12.7mm SIG): heavy SMG, issued to SCS forces *'M199 Assault Carbine' (5.56 or 5mm): Carbine issued to SCS forces *'M12 Combat Shotgun' (12 Gauge): US-made selective-fire combat shotgun, issued to SCS *'DKS-501 Sniper Rifle (7.62mm NATO):' issued to SCS *'Glock 86 "Defender" Plasma Pistol:' Rare, issued only to SCS *'Rheinmetall AG minigun (4.7mm)' - minigun, special issue, mostly vehicle or boat mounted *'Heckler & Koch L30 Gatling Laser'- special issue, rare. Mostly on vehicle or ship mounts. *'Mark 19 Automatic Grenade Launcher (40mm):' Automatic grenade launcher, mostly mounted on vehicles and ships. Artillery and AA Weapons *'L16 mortar'- 81mm mortar *'Oerliken 20mm cannon'- Light AA gun, mostly mounted on ships and vehicles. *'Bofors 40mm cannon'- Medium AA gun, mostly mounted on ships and vehicles. *'L2 BAT 120mm recoilless rifle'- mid 20-century 120mm anti-tank recoilless rifle *'Ordnance QF 25 Pounder:'- antiquated heavy artillery piece mostly for ceremonial or reserve purposes. *'155mm Howitzer:' Heavy artillery, 25 in service, 6 mounted on improvised warships, remainder land service *'L118 105mm light howitzer'- primary weapon of the artillery branch, 50 in service, 26 for land use, 24 mounted on improvised warships. *'M115 203mm heavy howitzer:' 15 in service, most mounted on container ships modified into warships. *'Mark 8 4.5-inch naval gun': One mounted on frigate LC Cymru, and pre-war missile boats LC Swansea and LC Cardiff, Three at Flat Holm Island Sea Fort. *'Mark I MLRS:' Post-war manufactured 120mm MLRS in 16-shot launchers, truck mounted, 30 in service. *'Sea Bolt SAM:' Surface-to-air missile, one launcher on missile frigate LC Cymru, 11 missiles remaining in Brackla Ordnance Bunker and six in launcher as of 2150 *'BAE Scimitar SAM:' Surface-to-Air missile, six launchers and estimated 35 missiles remaining. Armored Vehicles *31x Alvis Sabre (British 8x8 wheeled APC- 20 APC variants; 5 fire support, 2 AA, 2 recovery, 2 command) *30x Charger main battle tank (UK MBT, equivalent to M56 MBT.) *22x Cavalier light tank (UK light tank, 2040s era) *132 improvised AFVs *47 Mark I and Mark II Converted Combat Vehicles (postwar armored car manufactured on 2.5-ton truck chassis) *'16 Mark I Standard Tractor Tanks' Aircraft *25x ex-civilian aircraft: armed with machine guns, rockets, or light bombs, five twin-engine aircraft used as cargo planes. *30x postwar-manufactured biplanes (post-2279) *11x Westland Sea King: British maritime patrol and ASW helicopter, modified for light transport and ground attack roles. Mostly Mark 62 microfusion powered variants. *9x Westland Lynx: British utility helicopter *5x Westland WAH-56E Cheyenne: British license-built version of US AH-56 Cheyenne attack helicopter. *2x Supermarine Spitfire: Reactivated WWII-era piston-engine fighter updated with microfusion engine *10x DH-250: Pre-war jet fighter Aerial Ordnance *'70mm folding fin rockets:' Common unguided rockets, manufactured post war at National Arsenal in Cardiff and Brackla Arsenal in Bridgend. *'Mark 80 series bomb:' unguided bomb ranging from 250 to 2000 pounds, manufactured postwar at Brackla Arsenal. *'HE-10, HE-20, FRAG-10 bombs:' Light bombs for use with postwar biplanes, in service post 2279. *'flechette dispensers' for postwar biplanes, introduced 2279. *'Red Spear air-to-air missile': short range AAM, used with DH-250, about 60 in storage. Naval Vessels *'Coventry-class Guided Missile Frigate': pre-war guided missile frigate, 1 in inventory LC Cymru *'Severn-class Missile Boat:' pre-war missile boat, 2 in inventory: LC Cardiff, LC Swansea *'Sabre-class Light Patrol Craft': Ultra-light pre-war patrol boat, five in inventory: LC St. David, LC Owain Glyndŵr '', ''LC Branwaladr, LC Camber, LC Arthwr, *'Bridgend-class auxiliary cruiser:' Converted pre-war cargo ships, only real standardized features are the secondary armament and added armor. Armed with 1x 203mm or 155mm howitzer, 2x 105mm howitzer, 2x 120mm recoilless rifles or FGM-198 launchers, 6 machine guns. 12 in inventory: LC Bridgend, LC Brecon, LC Pembroke, LC Glamorgan, LC Taff, LC Neath, LC Port Talbot, LC Carmarthen, LC Fishguard, LC Llanelli, LC Merthyr Tydfyl, LC Barry *'converted civilian light vessels:' about 100 in inventory. Category:Post-War militaries